militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
2 Squadron SAAF
|country= South Africa |allegiance= |branch= South African Air Force |type= |role= Attack/Interception |size= |current_commander= |garrison= AFB Makhado |nickname=''Flying Cheetahs'' |motto=Latin: Sursam Prorsusque ("Upward and Onward") |mascot= Historically, two cheetah cubs |equipment= JAS 39 Gripen |battles= |decorations= United States Presidential Unit Citation Republic of Korea Presidential Unit Citation |battle_honours= East Africa 1941 The Juba & The Lakes; Western Desert 1941–1943 Sidi Rezegh Agedabia Gazala El Alamein; French North Africa 1943 El Hamma & Tunis Mediterranean 1943 South East Europe 1944–1945 Italy 1943–1945, The Sangro & Gothic Line Korea 1950–1953, Pjong-Jang |identification_symbol='DB' (1939-1945) |identification_symbol_label=Squadron Identification Code }} 2 Squadron is a squadron in the South African Air Force which was formed in 1940. The squadron has a long history, having been involved in every single combat action in which the SAAF has taken part. During the Second World War it made a name for itself in the battles for East Africa, before distinguishing itself in North Africa as part of the Desert Air Force, and later in Italy. History Second World War During the initial years of the war, 2 Squadron served as part of 1 Bomber Brigade in the East African Campaign and the North African Campaign. After August 1943, it also saw action in Sicily, Italy and Yugoslavia. Korean War The squadron was South Africa's contribution to the United Nations war effort during the Korean War from November 1950 to December 1953. 2 Squadron was attached to USAF 18th Fighter-Bomber Wing for the duration of the war. Initially flying the P-51 Mustang, the squadron re-equipped with the F-86 Sabre in February 1953. During the war the squadron flew a total of 12 067 sorties, most being dangerous ground attack missions. 74 of the 94 Mustangs and 4 out of the 22 Sabres were lost, along with 34 pilots. For its actions, the squadron received the Republic of Korea Presidential Unit Citation, United States Presidential Unit Citation, and numerous other awards and decorations. The Commanding Officer of the United States Air Force's 18th FBW, to which the squadron was assigned, issued a directive at the end of the war that:http://scientiamilitaria.journals.ac.za/pub/article/view/619/623 South African Border War The squadron also played a vital role during the South-West Africa/Angola Border War. Till 2 April 2008 the squadron operated the Cheetah C\D fighter aircraft and was equipped with 28 examples. The squadron flew 1010 hours in 2004. Current status .]] Conversion to the new Mirage III occurred in 1963 and the squadron moved to AFB Hoedspruit at the end of 1978. They continued to fly the Mirages until October 1990. They later re-equipped with the Atlas Cheetah C and D, but remained 'on the books' during the hiatus between Mirage and Cheetah, not being officially disbanded at that point. Reconnaissance was also performed using Vinten Vicon 18 Series 601 pod. Regular night flying was performed and the aircrew also performed air to air refueling operations with the Boeing 707 aircraft of 60 Squadron, until these were retired in 2007. The squadron participates in the annual SANDF force preparation exercises which includes using live weapons. During joint exercises with the German Luftwaffe in 2006, 40 live V3S "Snake" short range air to air missiles were fired at the Denel Overberg Test Range. Moving to Louis Trichardt (now AFB Makhado) in January 1993, 2 Squadron became the sole front line combat jet squadron in the SAAF. The last of the Cheetahs were retired on 2 April 2008, later that month the first new JAS 39 Gripen arrived. The SAAF accepted its first Gripen D in April 2008 and the final two Gripen D aircraft arrived in South Africa in July 2009. The first two Gripen Cs arrived on 11 February 2010 with deliveries ongoing as at October 2011. The squadron operates all the SAAF's Gripens except for the first Gripen D, which is assigned to the Test Flight and Development Centre at AFB Overberg. Aircraft previously operated * Hawker Hartebees * Hawker Fury I * Gloster Gauntlet * Gloster Gladiator II * Hawker Hurricane * Tomahawk IIIB June 1941 - May 1942 * Kittyhawk I April 1942 - June 1943 * Kittyhawk III June 1943 - July 1943 * Supermarine Spitfire Vc July 1943 - March 1944 * Supermarine Spitfire IX February 1944 - July 1945 * North American F-51D Mustang July 1945 - 1953 * North American F-86F Sabre 1953 * de Havilland Vampire 1953-56 * Canadair Sabre Mk.6 1956-63 * Dassault Mirage III 1963-88 * Atlas Cheetah C and D 1988-2008 * JAS 39 Gripen 2008–present See also * AFB Makhado * United Nations Memorial Cemetery, Busan, Korea, where 11 Korean War SAAF casualties are buried. Further reading * References Notes Bibliography * Halley, James J. The Squadrons of the Royal Air Force & Commonwealth, 1918-1988. Tonbridge, Kent, UK: Air-Britain (Historians) Ltd., 1988. ISBN 0-85130-164-9. External links * Official South African Air Force website Category:Squadrons of the South African Air Force SAAFSqd0002 Category:Military units and formations established in 1939 Category:United Nations contingents in Korea